Kitsune And Rosario
by Towa-chan
Summary: Amu's dad got divorced with her mother. Now he's going to marry another lady who has a daughter that possesses the beauty of goddess. Amu has to join Yokai Academy with her. Amu finds out that her sister is a vampire... and she is a cat demon... WARNING:S
1. Chapter 1

TITLE:Kitsune and Rosario

CH1:TRIP TO A NEW PLACE...

Me: Yeah,my first X over. I'll put the summary here again:

**Amu's dad got divorced with her mother. Now he's going to marry another lady who has a daughter that possesses the beauty of goddess. Amu has to join Yokai Academy with her. Amu finds out that her sister is a vampire... and she is a cat demon...**

…**...**

Amu's P.O.V:

It has been a while since dad divorced mom. It was horrible,noise everywhere,peace broken. I'm the sensitive part of the family,so I was terrified to death. I'll missed my mother. There was a slim chance of me seeing her for sure.

I was currently packing my belongings. My father was going to marry another lady,who had a rather peculiar name...Akasha Bloodriver. I had never seen her before,my father refused to give me details. He wanted to save her 'Awesomeness' for later. What kind of shitty excuse is that? It's obviously unreasonable.

I stare at the pink wallpaper in my bedroom... the childish music box I had since I was... god knows how old I was. The picture of my best friend Rima. All these items were essences of my memories. I looked in my suitcase and into the closet. "Doesn't look like there's anymore clothes in my closet," I huffed. Angrily,I tossed my jukebox in my suitcase and put the picture of Rima in my purse for some reason. Probably it's the safest place to keep it in.

I nodded my head before changing into a black camisole and a red platted skirt. I slipped on red and white striped sheer stockings and black long boots. My hair was medium length and was left open with one braid clipped to the side. I nodded before carrying my suitcase and purse down the stairs. Dad was impatiently waiting outside with a dissatisfied look on his face.

I gave my mother a long loving hug before walking outside. I stood beside my father as we waited for our taxi to drive us to the airport.

ON THE PLANE:

The aircraft took off the ground and soar into the air. I watch as my view ascended up into the white puffy clouds. A slight smile came on my face.

The plane ride was awfully long. I practically snacked and slept the whole plane ride. When the plane finally landed, I cheered with joy, attracting freaked out stares from other people on board.

IN THE AIRPORT:

I went and got my luggage from the baggage claim. "TSUGUMU!"I heard a feminine voice call. My father turned around to see a lady. She ran to him and embraced him in a killer hug. Then a girl with hot pink long hair that goes past her waist appears in my view. She wears a strange looking cross necklace that has a red jewel in the middle. Soft emerald green orbs. I smile at her and she smiles back even wider. She looks nice.

"Amu-chan!This is our new family!This is Akasha," dad says pointing to the lady. He points to the pink haired girl who has the beauty of a goddess.

"This is your new sister Moka!" dad giggles. I smile... WAIT! SHE'S MY **SISTER?!** OMG! "YOU MUST BE MY SISTER AMU-CHAAAN!" Moka squeals before literally pouncing on me. She giggles and hyperly hugs me.

"Please get off,"I whisper. She stutters before getting off me and tilting her head. 'Mother' sweat drops before speaking. "Yup!That's our Moka...friendly and hyper. Okay,why don't we head home now!" she suggests before we all nod and follow her.

AT HOME:

"Here we areeee!" Moka exclaims before picking up my luggage and going into a room. There are two beds,both pink,and the walls are pink and red. There are lots of posters about vampires on the walls and blood like splatters paint splashed. Chills went up my spine.

"U-uhm...You must **love **vampires," I stutter. She nods and then smirks. This is getting weird.

She slowly approaches me. "Because I AM a vampire," she chuckles. I gasp then shake my head. She doesn't look like a vampire at all to me. She looks like the most beautiful and most cheeriest being on earth.

Well,that's what I thought...

…...

Me:Short and whimscal. Sorry if you hate it!


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE:Kitsune and Rosario

CH2: Yokai Academy PART1

Moka's p.o.v:

A week has passed already and I has soooo much fun with my family!I can't wait to introduce Tsukune to Amuu! It's Amu's first day visiting her new school today. "Amu,"I call her name. She groans and turns away in her sleep. Then I catch the smell of blood. My wild instincts kick in. I smell my way to my sister and slowly pull the covers off.

She happens to have a skirt on, it's very short. It's lifted up too. I smell blood from a cut on her wrist. A little taste won't hurt...I guess. I slowly push some cloth away from her shoulder and suck on her neck. I slowly sink my teeth in. I swear I was about to have a nosebleed. HER BLOOD IS DELICIOUS! I hear her purr like a cat for some odd reason.

I doubt that she's a demon. I gasp and then lick away any traces of blood. Getting up, I continue to stare at the bruise I left on her neck. I feel a weird tingling sensation in the pits of my stomach. I feel very hot and needy. I can't be like this right? I'm straight...I thought I had feelings for Tsukune. I feel irritated with myself and I try to think of something different.

I tickle Amu awake and she giggles lightly. "WAKE UP SUNSHINE!GET READY AND IT'S HELLO YOKAI ACADEMY!"I scream obnoxiously. She hisses at me.

"You know you could just wake me up like a normal human being!" she scolds me. I tilt my head to the side and question.

"B-but you're not h-human,"I say. She looks like she's on the verge of screaming. Uh-oh!

"Moka,I'm a human and I'm positive about ...I'll get ready now," Amu states nonchalantly. My eyes water. C-cool!

AMU'S P.O.V:

My new sister freaks me out like hell! Shit,it's Lucifer's daughter!I yawn and go into the bathroom. I look into the mirror and my eyes widen as I scream. I find bite marks on my neck...in the shape of lips. Then I scream. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" I quickly use the restroom and storm out with a ghostly pale face.

"M-Moka?What's this?" I stutter. A crimson blush form on the said person's face. She starts to twiddle with her fingers.

"Ah!W-well...U-u-uhm...there's lots of...uhm...INSECTS!Y-YEAH!HEH HEH...he," she stutters like a maniac. I raise my eyebrow and then unzip my suitcase. I pull out a fitting black tanktop that shows a lot of my cleavage and a super short denim mini skirt that flashes a little pantie every now and then. I put on sheer black and white stripe stockings and slip on my long black boots. I put on a necklace that has a long cross on it,decorated Victorian style. My hair is let loose in curls.

I turn around and see Moka drooling...blushing like mad. I immediately turn away too...flushing just as much as she did. I take my suitcases downstairs and and Moka drags me to the nearest bus stop. We wait and wait until finally...some bus stops to pick us up.

The bus driver gives me the chills...the way he speaks...like those people at the black magic club at my old school...UGGGH! "Come on Amu-chan!"Moka cheers as she pulls me into her seat on the bus.

I sit on the outer side of the seat,she in the inside part. My hand meant to go on my side...instead it lands on her upper thigh. I gulp. I try to pull away...I feel like I'm being controlled for some odd reason. My hand tries to pull away...instead it rubs her thigh. "AH!" she moans in shock. Her breath quickens.

"A-Amu!Y-Your ears!T-Tail!"she gasps. I tilt my head and then I scoot closer to her. I start to snuggle a little too close to her and bury my head on her neck. "I can't stop it! S-sorry!"I scream. She throws her head back in pleasure as I nip on her neck. Suddenly,I feel different and I pull my hand away as fast as I could.

"Y-your ears disappeared,"Moka stutters. What?What about my ears?

"What do you mean my ears?" I ask in confusion. She sighs and shakes her head.

"I-It's nothing Moka,"sister says.

AT YOKAI ACADEMY:

"Come on sis!"Moka squealed as she dragged me into the office. I got my dorm number...45. Then she dragged me all the way to my dorm.

"HERE WE AREEEEE!I'M GETTIN TSUKUNE!"Moka screamed before barging out of my dorm to get this person. I unpacked everything and put them in their places. I peered out the window to see a man with blue hair peering into my window...laying on a tree.I yelp before closing the curtains. Geez...theses people are scary...like Moka-chan.

…...

ME:Short chapter because I wanted to rush 's barely any time in a day...sigh.


End file.
